A baseboard is a board that forms the foot of an interior wall formed at the floor, and which extends upright with respect to the floor and has front and top faces that routinely become dirty and thus require periodic cleaning. Cleaning a baseboard is often done by hand or with a broom. Cleaning a baseboard with a broom may scratch the baseboard, and cleaning a baseboard by hand is time-consuming and difficult requiring bending, stooping, and kneeling for long periods, which can be uncomfortable and which can result in personal injury in the form of a pulled back, bruised knees, or the like. In an effort to assist users in cleaning baseboards, skilled artisans have devoted considerable time an effort in the development of specialized baseboard cleaning devices designed to be used while standing thereby alleviating the need to bend, stoop, or kneel. Although such devices have proven adequate, they are difficult to construct, cumbersome, and are not able to accommodate baseboards of varying sizes. As such, continued improvement in the field of specialized baseboard cleaning devices is evident.